Daya oneshots
by CGLEE123
Summary: A book filled with one shots based on Demi Lovato and Naya Rivera. May contain some Dantana. Also will contain G!P. Depending on the one shot is who will be G!P
1. Tears during X Factor

Demi POV

Today is the first day back at work since my fathers death, and I wasn't too sure what I was going to expect. I mean anyone can walk on that stage so I guess I'm just going to try and be strong. I looked at my phone before we were all expected to walk out to our judges seat seeing I had a lot of texts from family and friends. I know my phone will be with me at all times but I felt like I needed to read these messages before going out

***Text messages***

 **From Mum: I'm so proud of you sweetheart, stay strong out there today. Do us all proud we will see you after the auditions. I love you baby girl xx**

 **From Eddie: Words can not describe how proud I am to call you my step-daughter. You have done everyone proud darling. Go out there and rock that judging panel like you always do. See you after he auditions. Love you xx**

 **From Maddie: Demdem I love you so much, you are so strong going back to work so soon. Rock that panel, I will be watching from the crowd xxx**

 **From Dallas: I'm so proud of you little sis, I know we never saw eye to eye with him but dad will be proud of you. I'll be in the crowd watching, so go out there and rock that panel x**

 **From Marissa: I love you so much biff. You are quite possibly one of the strongest people I have ever known. Just go out there and rock that panel, and I'll be watching in the crown with your family and that amazing wife of yours x**

 **From Wifey 3: I just want to say I love you, I love you so much I could actually cry at how much I love you and how proud of you I am. I'm so incredibly proud of how strong you are getting back on that panel with only a short time off. I will be out there just to the right of the panel as your facing the stage, if you need me. I love you so much baby xxxxxxxxxxxx**

***End of messages***

I smiled reading through them messages and had tears coming to my eyes. To know I have these 6 amazing people out in the crowd will help me get through this first day back at work. I felt heard someone knock at my dressing room door

"Come in" I just stayed sitting in my chair, playing games on my phone. I didn't look up thinking it was just one of the runner telling me it's time to head out.

"Hey baby girl, you ready to head out. I spoke to Simon and me, you and PauPau are going to walk out together" I looked up when I heard it was Kelly. She walked over to where I was sitting, wrapping an arm around my shoulder

"Yeah I'm ready to go" I locked my phone, checking my make up before Kelly and I left my changing room. As i walked out I met Max who was stood just outside my dressing room door handing him my phone. Paulina was also stood talking to Max waiting for me to come out.

"You ready to go chica" I nodded my head, grabbing both their hands walking towards the door we walk out off. Simon had already gone so it was our turn. As the music changed we made our way out, Kelly and PauPau making sure I'm in between them and kept a hold of my hand. As we made it to the panel, the crowd were going crazy chanting out our names. I had a smile come to my face when I heard 'WE LOVE DEMI' being chanted.

As soon as we made it to the panel Simon gave us all a hug and introduce and done the talk at the start the show go started.

Naya POV

I knew today was going to be a hard day for Dem, first day back at work after her fathers death. I made sure I was able to come down to the auditions with my in-laws and Marissa. I was with Demi back stage for a little while before I made my way out into the arena where Demi's mum and step-dad and sisters were sat. I was the only one who they would let back stage before the show I don't know why because usually they allow a few people backstage

"How did she seem before you had to head out here" I heard Dianna talking to me. I lent forward so I could talk to her as I was sad next to Maddie and Marissa

"She seemed okay, obviously anything could happen on that stage. She didn't really say much we just cuddled up in her dressing room. She did say she was a little nervous and won't know what to do if someone mentioned her dad or came on and when they talk about themselves and mention a bereavement close to them. But I just told her to stay strong and if it gets too much then tell Simon or look across to one of us and we will be there straight away" Dianna nodded then faced the stage, when there was announcement to say the first audition will be out any minute now.

I took a quick drink of my water before placing the bottle back on the floor. Demi looked towards us trying the find us so I made a heart with my fingers, which she made one back and blew me a kiss. Demi turned back around as the first audition of the day had just walked on. Let's just say, this person was rubbish, so out of tune and like Paulina would say it was a little 'Peachy' the judges all said that it was terrible and sent this person on their way.

After that there was some really good contestants and some bad ones, but apart from that so far so good. It was the last audition before a quick break, when the next person walked on, he did look a little creepy, and when he started it was like he was singing in a horror film. During the song he started singing to Demi which I could tell made her uncomfortable and was hiding away from him. She was looking over this way and I could see she said 'mami'. The judges gave there opinions then it was a quick break. Demi went off then made her way back to the table. I felt a vibrate against my leg so I looked and seen it was a text from Demi.

****Text Message****

From Demi: Come over here quickly xxxxxx

I got up and walked over to Demi, stopping to sign some autographs on the way over. I walked up the the steps to the panel and placed my hands on her shoulders, rubbing them a little giving her a massage. Demi turned around in her chair so I could see her, I crouched down so I was level with her.

"Hey baby" I gave her a quick kiss, placing my hands on her legs, rubbing them gently.

"Hey, are you having fun watching the auditions" I nodded my head, i heard a few wolf whistles and some fans started chanting 'kiss' 'kiss' 'kiss' Demi and I just chuckled shaking our head

"I am. That person before break was a little creepy though" I rubbed her hands, looking up when I heard faces next to me. Then heard a 2 minute call.

"I know he was. So far so good though. Guess time will tell" Demi squeezed my hand

"Time will tell. Right I best go and sit back down in my seat. I love you babe" I stood back up, Dani standing up as well, we shared a quick hug, I give her a little squeeze kissing her neck. We pull away and share a sweet loving kiss. The crowd went wild we pulled away I gave her a quick peck before walking back to my seat.

"I love you to baby" Demi gave me a little wave. My wife is the cutest fair play

I made my way back to my seat and sat down next to Marissa. We were just talking about random things when I heard someone say the auditions will be starting again

Demi POV

So far this morning every thing has been great, we have seen some great auditions and possibly the winner we have also seen a tonne of people who have been terrible but hilarious at the same time, especially that creepy dude who started singing to me. By the time break had rolled around I was happy so far and just wanted to speak to my wife.

As the second session went by everything had been amazing, there were the ones which were terrible and some where they just want to make you get up sing and dance. Lunch time rolled around and we headed backstage to have a 45 minute lunch just talking, if we had guest at the auditions they were able to come back so I was sat round the table talking to my family.

Once lunch had finished and we had all headed back out to the judges table,mother final session of the day got underway. Everything had been going amazing, up until now!

"Hello, what's. You name and age and how are you doing today" I asked really cheery, in front of me was this young man probably early 20's maybe under

"Im Jake, i'm 19. I'm very good thanks. you?" He asked back with the so much enthusiasm

"I'm very good thank you. Why are you auditioning today?" I asked him, he looked as if he was trying to think about what to say. I really hope he isn't going to say something that'll upset me

"I'm here because I love to sing, I'm always singing around the house, but recently I stopped because of certain things which have happened in my life" I nodded my head, guessing the reason straight away. I felt Kelly's hand grab mine under the table and give it a squeeze.

" Okay, what song will you be singing today" I didn't really want to get into it and I think the other judges guessed that

"I will be singing Lonestar- I'm already there" I nodded trying to think of what song that was' I felt PauPau put her hand on my knee giving it a gentle squeeze

"Okay take it away" he nodded. He lifted the mic up to his mouth, as soon as the song instrumental came out I realised what song it was

 _He called her on the road_

From a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say I love you one more time

But when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughing in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

A little voice came on the phone

Said "Daddy when you coming home"

 _He said the first thing that came to his mind_

 _I'm already there_

 _Take a look around_

 _I'm the sunshine in your hair_

 _I'm the shadow on the ground_

 _I'm the whisper in the wind_

 _I'm your imaginary friend_

 _And I know I'm in your prayers_

 _Oh I'm already there_

I felt tears in my eyes and looked towards Simon who was already looking at me, he mouthed to me asking if I'm alright and I shook my head no. Kelly pulled me towards her and started to rub my back and just whispering nice things in my ear. He turned towards Max and waved him over and said something to him. Max made his way up onto the platform where the panel is and whispered in my ear

"Do you want to go back stage" I didn't say anything, just nodded my head. I stood up and made my way to the steps, before I was even at the bottom, Naya was already there waiting. She wrapped her arms around my waist whispering in my ear telling me how much she loved me. Max had a hand on my back and his other arm out just making sure no one came near me. As soon as I got back to my dressing room I just completely lost it. I think if Naya didn't have her arm wrapped around my waist I would of been on the floor.

"How could someone be so fucking stupid. There was a notice to say not to mention anything about my family or anything similar to it. And he comes on and sings that song" I wasn't happy I was angry and upset

"Shhh baby, I know, I know. But calm down. There was always going to be the odd one or two who wouldn't listen to" I heard Naya coo in my ear, rubbing my back up and down trying to get me to calm down

"Don't go choosing his side" I was annoyed Naya would be even try and stick up for him

"Hey, I'm not, he shouldn't even mention what he did, and I'm annoyed that none of the other judges didn't say anything before he even started singing " I heard Naya. She picked me up and carried me over to the sofa so we could snuggle before I'm ready to go back out and judge

"I know, I'm sorry for snapping. I just really miss my dad, more then I ever thought I would" I snuggled into Naya, try not to move too much as I didn't want her to start getting hard.

"I know you do baby. You've done so well up till now" I felt her kiss my forehead, still rubbing my back

"I never thought I would be be like this, after having very little to do with him over the years. But it's hit me so hard, thinking I should of done something to try and help him more. He was struggling with mental health and I should of helped him" I broke down again burying my head in Naya's neck. Naya just started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear

"I know baby. But blood is blood, whether you were close all not its going to hurt" Naya moved slightly so we were lying down on the sofa "you weren't to know what your father was going through baby. Don't feel like your too blame. You've done an amazing thing where you have set up the Lovato Treatment Scholarship Programme where you can help other people going through mental Health" I nodded my head.

"I don't want to go back out there. I just want to stay here with you" I placed small kisses on Naya's neck

"Okay babe. I'll call Max in and get him to go out and tell the other judges. Do you want the rest of your family back here or want them to stay till the end" I didn't want to talk any more but I knew I had to so she knew if I want y family back here

"Tell them to stay" Naya nodded before she went about calling Max into the dressing room.

"Max could you come here please" Naya called out to Max. He came in giving me a sad smile before waiting on what Naya needs to talk to him "Could you go and let Simon know Dem won't be back out, and let her family know that as well. Also cam you tell them Dem wants them to stay out there until the auditions finish"

"Yes I will do Naya" I smile back at Max before lying my head back down on Naya burying it in the crook of her neck. The door closed and we just lay there. My eyes started to get heavy and I think Naya could tell this

"Go to sleep baby. I'll wake you up when it's time to leave" I gave a slight nod before shutting my eyes. Naya started to run her fingers through my hair, knowing this always. makes me sleepy

"I love you baby" I heard Naya

"Wuv you" I mumble. Naya chuckling at reply.


	2. Surprise Lunch

Demi POV

**** early hours in the morning ****

I woke up to small cries coming from the baby crib in my room, just as I'm about to get up my amazing wife is already up tending to our baby boy. I looked at the clock and seen it was 4am. I've actually got use to this wake up time for the last 5 weeks.

"Shhh bebé, mami is here" I sit up in the bed, just watching Naya with our baby boy "what's wrong bebé, have you got a dirty diaper or you hungry aye. You can't keep hogging mummies boobies. No you can't" I chuckled at Naya talking to Archie. Naya went to check his diaper in the nursery, before coming back in to the room

"Babe, don't speak to him like that, he isn't going to understand you" I remove my tank top, then remove my bra so I can feed Archie. Me and Naya have got his routine down to a tee. We take it in turns with his feeds, but no matter what Naya will always get up when it's my turn

"Come on little man, let's go get you fed then changed into a new diaper" Naya was bouncing him gently, his cries died down a little. She walked around to my side of the bed, gently laying Archie in my arms, who latched on pretty quickly. Naya walked back to her side of the bed and got in wrapping her arm around my waist laying her head on my shoulder just watching our little boy eating.

As soon as Archie had finished eating Naya took him back so she could burp him and go and change his diaper. I got re-dressed then led back down, I tried waiting for Naya but my eyes shut as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Naya POV

I'm not going to the lie I am absolutely shattered but, I made a promise to Demi on our wedding day that whenever it came to the point we have kids I will be up with her for every night feed, nappy change and everything else which comes with parenthood. You see I was born as a female, but I was born with a penis instead of a vagina. So I guess we can save a lot of money with not having to go through a load of different treatments for one of us to get pregnant.

I was allowed to take 3 weeks off when Archie was born, so I've been back at work for nearly 2 weeks now and I'm not going to lie that whenever I get a chance to, I go to my office and have a little nap on the sofa I have in my office.

Once I had gone and change Archies diaper I went back to mine and Demi's room, setting Archie down in his crib, before making my way back to bed. I seen Demi had already fallen back to sleep but I couldn't blame her. Having a new born is tiring. I went back to sleep until my alarm went off at 6.

When i woke up and showered and got ready for work. I heard little gurgles and then a cry coming from Archie so I knew it was time for him to be fed and changed. I walked into the nursery to grab him some clothes for today and took them down stairs. I went to the kitchen to get a bottle warmed up so I didn't need to go and wake Dem, up allowing her to have a little longer in bed. I found a muslin cloth and sat down in the love seat in the lounge feeding Archie.

Once he was finished and burped, I led him down on the changing mat, changing dirty diaper and putting some fresh clothes on him. I placed him in his baby bouncer so I could go and get some breakfast and a cup of coffee. I walked back into the lounge to see Archie turning his little head trying to look around him before he focuses back on me.

Once I was finished I went and put my stuff in the dishwasher before going to get Archie and taking him upstairs with a a cup of decaf coffee for Demi. I buy my lunch from the school as they do some really good chicken salads. I walked into the bedroom placing the coffee down, before placing Archie down on our bed and leaning across pacing small kisses around Demi's face. Demi started to stir and finally her eyes opened and a smiled appeared

"Good morning mi amor" I leant down and gave her a kiss

"Morning, what time is it. And where's Arch" Demi gave me another kiss, before she slowly sat up

"It's just before 7. Archie has had his morning bottle and changed. He's led right next to you" I chuckled. She looked down and seen Archie just led there moving his little arms and legs. She reached for her coffee, so I pasted it over to her.

"Okay, thank you babe. Are you leaving for work now" I sat down next to Demi, placing a hand on her thigh just rubbing up and down

"Yes I am. I'll get some lunch from work. So I'll be home around 3ish. Love you baby" I gave Demi a kiss before walking around and giving Archie a kiss, before making my way down stairs to get my bags to leave for work

"Love you too darling"

Demi POV

After Naya left, Archie fell back to sleep on my bed, so I placed some pillows around him whilst I went and showered. I know he's young and probably won't fall but still better safe then sorry. Once I was out of the shower feeling a lot better then before, I got dressed in some jeans, a vest top and one of Naya's hoodies.

I made my way back to the bedroom and checked on Archie to see he was still asleep. I gently picked him up before carrying him down stairs placing him in his baby bouncer whilst I went and got some jobs done. I looked at the time and seen it was nearing 10:30am. I had finished doing the laundry and emptying the dishwasher when I heard Archie crying.

"Shh baby, mummy's here" I picked him up gently bouncing him walking over to the love seat, I placed him down on my legs so I could remove my hoodie and removed my tank top so I could feed him. I grabbed the muslin cloth placing it over my shoulder before picking Archie up and feeding him. I guess he was pretty hungry because he wasn't slowing down one bit. He stopped so I lifted him up to burp which he did but a noise came from both ends. I did have a slight giggle before he starting whining again so i led him back dos and carried on feeding him before I knew he had enough.

"Shall we go and surprise mami at work bear" I looked at him and he just starred back at me. Moving his arms and legs around. I gave him a kiss before covering up and just having snuggles. I didn't realise how long I had been lead there with him until I seen the time.

"Come on baby lets go take mummy some lunch" I went and put Archie I'm his car seat before grabbing his baby bag. I also grabbed my handbag which I had put Naya's lunch in. I made her a Chicken Caesar salad which is her favourite salad. I picked up Archies Car seat and made my way out of the house, I locked the house up before walking to my car, putting my bags down before opening the back passenger door lift Archie up and buckling up his car seat. I shut the door then grabbed the bags and made my way to the driver seat.

I pulled out and made my way to the school Naya and I work at, I stopped at Starbucks and went through the drive through ordering Naya her normal of Iced Espresso Caffè Mocha whilst I ordered a Starbucks Signature Hot Chocolate. Once I had paid and moved to the next window to get the drinks, I placed them on the passenger seat before I carried on driving towards the school.

I pulled up and managed to park pretty close to the school. I got out the car when I heard some of the kids I teach call my name they made their way over to me, giving me a hug

"Hey guys, I hope your behaving for the cover teacher" hoping they would because my group is quite good, they have there moments but what kids don't.

"Eurgh when are you back. I don't think I can handle more of her classes. She is nowhere as good as you. I think we will need some extra help once your back" I heard one of the girls moaning. I went and got the bags and star bucks tray out playing the bags on the floor and the drinks on the bonnet.

"I'm more then happy to do that. Or maybe we could set up a zoom call and I'll do some extra lessons with you. Just let me know" I smiled at the kids, I would do anything to help these kids and make sure they achieve to their highest standards. "Would one of you mind carrying my bags and drinks to Mrs Rivera classroom" one of the boys picked the Starbucks drinks up and my baby bag and purse. See some boys can be helpful.

I went round to the back passenger door, and unbuckled his car seat, lifting his car seat out the car before shutting his door and locking the car up. I looked down and he was wide awake, just trying to take in his surroundings. We walked into the school, having to stop a couple of times for people to stop and look at Archie telling me he is cute and congratulations and telling me I look well.

When I arrive at the school it was 12pm so the older children were the only ones walking around the school at the moment. We got to Naya class and knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'come in' so I let one of the girls open the door.

"What can I help you with J, can it wait until lunchtime" I held back a giggle before the lad with my bags and Starbucks walked in and placed them on her desk

"Sorry Ms, I was just asked to carry these to your room then I could go for lunch" KJ walked out of the room. I could see a confused look on her face, so thought I'd make my way into her classroom.

As I walked in Naya just looked even more confused then had a big smile on her face. The kids have known since we started working here or when they first started that me and Naya were married. We aren't the type of people to keep that bottled up. Naya walked over to me giving me a quick kiss before taking Archie's car seat

"What are you doing here, not that I don't want to see you" she put Archie's car seat up on her desk and the bell went signalling lunch time. All the kids wanted a quick look before going to lunch "okay, okay, okay, why don't you go to lunch then if you want come back and see the baby then you can. Now go I want to time with wife and baby" I chuckled at Naya kicking her class out. We made our way back to the office at the back of her classroom to have our lunch. There was 2 ways get into her office one from the hallway and one from her classroom.

"I wanted to come and supervise you. Did you get lunch yet if you haven't there's a chicken Caesar salad in my bag and of course a iced espresso for you" I gave her another kiss before going to get our food out of my purse. Naya got Archie out of his car seat giving him a kiss to his forehead before she started eating.

"Well thank you my love. No I hadn't got anything. I was going to go something at lunch. Have you planned anything for dinner tonight" I sat next to her on the sofa eating my lunch, I'm not a lover of Caesar salad so I just had a chicken and bacon salad with some chilli sauce.

"That's no worries. No I haven't got anything planned why what was you thinking" we was sat there eating when there was a horrible smell, realising that Archie had left us a not so nice present in his diaper. I placed my food down taking him from Naya placing him on the floor undoing his baby grow, lifting his little legs out before undoing his little vest. Naya came over and help me passing me the wipes and a clean diaper. I had just finished wiping his little bottom and placed a new nappy underneath and was just about to do the nappy up when he started to pee.

"How about you stay here for the rest of the afternoon and then we can go out for a meal tonight. Good thing you had the nappy nearly on or you would have had pee in your face" Naya laughed at Archie nearly peeing on me. Not going to lie it would off been funny

"That sounds like a great idea. I love watching you teach. Where do you plan on taking us this evening" I leant over and gave Naya a quick kiss before finishing sorting Archie picking him back up and giving him back to Naya.

"That's why I asked you to stay" she gave me a quick kiss "I'm not sure yet, how about the new Mexican which has just opened. Also do you have a bottle as it's nearing his feed"

"That sounds lovely, I've seen a lot of good reviews about that place so yeah we can go there. Yes I do, shall we walk to the staff room together so I can warm it up" Naya nodded, I grabbed the muslin cloth and a baby bottle from the bag before standing up opening the door for Naya, who quickly locked the door between her office and classroom before we left her office and Naya locked the door. As we walked down to the staff room Naya grabbed my hand and I linked our fingers together. On our way to the the staff room a lot of kids stopped and said how cute the baby was. Just as we got to the staff room Archie started to cry so we made our way in and Naya started whispering to him, rubbing his back as I went to warm his bottle up.

I received a lot of hugs whilst in the staff room, and staff member telling me how amazing I look for just having a baby. I gave Naya the bottle to fees Archie whilst I talked to some of the members of staff. Once we were done we made our way back to Nays classroom and it was time for the afternoon lessons to start. I sat at Naya's desk just watching her teach, with a big smile on my face. Once the afternoon lessons were finished with and the bell had rung signalling for home time, I went and got ready to leave. Naya carried the car seat to my car buckling Archie in and gave me another kiss telling me she would see me at home.


	3. We're Having A Baby

Naya POV

I just laid back trying to catch my breath back after that amazing round of love making to my gorgeous fiancée. I looked over at Demi and she was looking at me with the most beautiful smile. One of her best features along with her eyes and her amazing body.

The next thing I knew Demi was bolting to the bathroom, I quickly grabbed my boxers and pulled them on before grabbing a t-shirt and chucking that on and making my way to the bathroom going to hold her hair back.

"Let it all out baby" I started to rub small circles on her back. This is the second day in a row now she has been sick, maybe she is coming down with something. "You alright now or you going to be sick again"

"I should be alright" Demi leant back into me and I gave her small kisses on her neck. I stood up pulling Demi up and getting her to sit on the toilet seat. I grabbed her toothbrush and some toothpaste before giving it to her.

"I'll be back, just going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge in our bedroom" i didn't move until Demi nodded. I ran back to the bedroom and grabbed a bottle before opening it and giving to Dem.

"Thank you" I bent down in front of her placing my hands on her knees, gently rubbing them. Demi finished brushing her teeth and grabbed the mouth wash putting some in her mouth.

"You don't have to say thank you, that's what I'm here for. Now do you want me to call in sick and look after you" Demi spat out the mouth wash and leant into me. I placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up

"No go to work I'll be fine. I'll call the doctors and try and get an appointment for today. Can you carry me back to bed pretty please with a cherry on top" I chuckled and bent down to pick Demi up bridal style "you getting the practice in ready for our wedding day"

"Okay baby, call me when you manage to get one and I'll try and get away and meet you there" I placed Demi down on the bed and crawled back into bed and straddling Demi, placing my hands either side of her head "I don't need much practice baby. I can't wait until we get married and I can finally call you my wife" I leant down to kiss her, making out a little before I pulled back as I had to get ready for work

"Alright I will do. I can't wait until that day comes either. No don't pull away I was enjoying that kiss" I chuckled and placed a kiss on her cute butt chin

"I had to otherwise I would be getting hard again and I haven't go time for another round or I would. I need to go and grab a quick shower, and no you can't join me because otherwise I would have you pinned against that wall taking you from behind, and I can't be late to work" I looked at Demi and seen her pouting "Don't pout because you know I can't say no. How about tonight we have date night and then come home and see where it leads" I leant down and gave her a kiss she kissed me back before I pulled away and got some clothes and making my way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

"Okay, not my fault that I like that big dick of yours" I smirked as not going to lie I do have quite a big penis and not ashamed to admit it. "Can you surprise me for our date night I like it when I don't know where we go makes it even more special"

"Yes of course it can be a surprise date my love" I shut the bathroom door getting undressed and into the shower. I made sure to wash all over before turning the shower and getting out, i dried myself off before putting a clean pair of boxers on and my jeans. I put a bra on before drying my hair with the hair dryer. Once my hair was dried I pulled a vest top on then a hoodie. I made my way back out to the bedroom to see Demi was no longer in bed

I made my way down stairs and seen Dem in the kitchen, I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her, she leant back into me. I looked at what she was doing and she had just finished making me lunch to take to work. I know I can get food on set but I like to take my own. Dem placed the lid on the box and put it next to a smoothie she has made me as well.

"Right there is your lunch and a strawberry and banana smoothie for work, and here is your black coffee to go with your toast with avocado" I moved to sit at the breakfast bar as she brought over my breakfast, she sat down next to me with the same but having orange juice instead of coffee. "What time are you due to finish today"

"Thank you baby, what have you done me for lunch. I should be finished by 5, so we can go out for 7" I finished eating my breakfast washing it down with my coffee.

"I cooked some Cajun chicken yesterday so you have Cajun chicken salad. Okay that's fine by me" Demi got up taking our things over to the dishwasher placing in our cups and plates.

"Alright thank you babe. What have you got planned for your day off"

"I don't know what I'll do today, of course try and get a doctors appointment but might go and do a little bit of shopping" I nodded and turn in my seat pulling Demi into me.

"Ok Hun, enjoy your day and I will see you later. I love you" I gave Dem a kiss before jumping of my seat grabbing my lunch and smoothie and going to place it in my bag. I made my way to the front door putting on a pair of Jordan's. Demi followed me to the door

"I will do. Maybe your get something. I love you too" i gave Dem one last kiss before walking out of the house making my way to my car.

Demi POV

Once Naya had gone to work, I locked the front door before going upstairs and showering. Once I had showered and got dressed I called the doctors to see if I could get an appointment for this morning. I have a rough feeling of why I have been sick these last couple of days but didn't want to say anything to Nay until I had conformation. I got off the phone and got my stuff ready so I could head to the doctors.

I grabbed my handbag and a pair of sunglasses before making my way out of the house. I walked to my car unlocking it and getting in, I started up and pressed the button to open up the gates as soon as I got through the gates I pressed the button again to close them up. I made the short drive to the doctors parking as close to building as I could before making my way inside.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr Florenzo at 9:45" the receptionist looked at me as I didn't saying who I was, realising why, as there was a few people in the waiting room.

"Yes that's fine, would you like to sit out here or in a private room" the receptionist looked up and smiled

"Do you know how long she will be, I don't mind waiting out here if he is early or on time" I can't be dealing with people staring at me this early in the morning.

"Your her first one of the day so she shouldn't be too long"

"Okay I'll wait here" I smiled and moved to take a seat closest to the door where you go through to get to all the rooms.

"I'll get someone to come and get you so your name doesn't get called over the tannoy" I nodded. Taking my phone out seeing I had a message from Naya asking if I've managed to get an appointment yet. I quickly texted her back saying no. Wanting to surprise her at work if I was pregnant.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking up I seen Dr Florenzo had come out and got me herself instead of a nurse coming out like usual. We walked back to her room before she asked what was wrong

"Hey Demi, how are you doing, what can I help your with today" I took a seat at her desk as she made her way around to her computer

"I'm very well thank you. I have been sick these last 3/4mornings so Naya thought it would be best if I got a doctors appointment to see what was wrong" Dr Florenzo kept eye contact with me whilst I was talking before quickly typing something on my file.

"Okay, so the one thing that comes to my mind is could you be pregnant. So how about we go and do some blood and urine tests, I know we could just do a test but they can't always be for definite" I nodded my head "so do you want to go pop yourself up on the bed and I will be there once I get everything we need. Could you take your jumper off for me"

I made my way over to the bed, taking my jumper off and placing it on the chair next to the bed. Dr Florenzo came back into the room with everything she needed. She took my blood pressure writing it down then went to grab a pair of gloves

"Ok, I'm going to take 3 lots of your blood, you will feel a small prick but that should be it. Once it is done I will get you to go and pee in a pot ok" I nodded " what have you got planned for the rest of the day"

"Yeah that's fine. Umm I was planning on going shopping after this and maybe surprise Naya at work if I am pregnant"

"Ok, what I will do is get a fast track on your bloods and get you to stay in here for a little while, only being because you have had your blood taken"

"Yeah that's fine" I looked down and seen I already had 2 lots of blood already done and the last one is nearly done. I didn't even feel her put the needle in. Once I had the needle removed and had a bit of cotton wool and a bandage wrapped around my arm just to stop the little bit of bleeding, I put my jumper back on. The Dr gave me the urine sample pot and I went into the toilet to pee in the pot.

I walked back out when I was done giving the urine sample to the doctor. She told me she would be back in a minute, quickly taking the blood and urine sample down to the lab. When the doctor had come back into the room she got on with doing my height and weight along with some other medical checks. Dr Florenzo's phone went of so she apologised before answering. Once she had finished she turned back to me

"Ok, that was the lab there is about a 30minute delay so would you be alright if I give you a call as soon as I get your results"

"Yes that's fine. You will call straight away won't you"

"Yes I will, I've put a reminder on my computer for 30 minutes time, but in the mean time I will write a prescription out and when I found out your results I'll send them electronically over to the pharmacy for your to collect. Is that okay"

"Yes that's fine thank you" I got my stuff up together, and left, I made my way out to the car, putting my handbag on the passenger seat and starting my car up. I started the drive to the shopping complex, I took my car to a valet, grabbing my stuff before getting out giving my keys to a someone to park my car, getting a token so I can get my car back.

I made my way to Starbucks getting myself a green smoothie, before making my way out to some shops. I walked down the street before I came across a Michaels Kors, going inside looking at their watches and handbags before choosing a new handbag and a watch for Naya. Once I had paid I made my way back out onto the street and carried on shopping.

40 minutes later

I just finished buying some new perfume when I heard my phone going. I got my phone out of my bag before looking to see who it was and it was the Doctors

 _ ******phone call*******_

 _ **Demi- Hello**_

 _ **Dr Florenzo- Hi Demi it's Doctors Florenzo, just to let you know your bloods and urine results have come back, and congratulations you are 3 months pregnant. I would like to see you again next week sometime so we can get a scan done and so we can find out your due date, when would you like to come in**_

 _ **Demi- Omg... Ok, can I call you back after I've spoke to Naya so she is able to get the time off work so she can come with me**_

 _ **Dr Florenzo- Yes that's fine. I've also sent your prescription to the pharmacy so they should be ready to collect in the next 10-15minutes**_

 _ **Demi- Ok thank you very much. Would you be able to text my results to my phone**_

 _ **Dr Florenzo- No worries Demi, yes I can do that as well. hope you enjoy your day**_

 _ **Demi- I will do. Bye**_

 _ ****** End of Conversation ******_

I can't believe I'm pregnant. Right I need to find something so I can reveal to Naya why I've been sick in the mornings. I wondered into Ralph Lauren and towards the baby section. I was looking at all the little baby grows and blankets deciding what to get. I decided on getting a plush Elephant blankie, along with a plush reversible blanket and a striped cotton footed coverall.

Once I had everything I wanted I went to go and pay for my stuff. Just as I went to to pay I heard my phone beep indicating a text message. I quickly looked and seen it was Dr Florenzo just telling me what she told me over the phone.

When I put the things down on the counter I seen they had gift tags next to the till so I picked one up. Once I had paid for my baby things I made my way back to my car, i gave the valet my token and waited for my car to come.

I placed my bags in the boot before making way to the drivers side and getting in. I started driving towards the set of Glee, looking at the time and seeing Naya would be taking a 40 minute break from filming now so I'll have some time with her.

As I arrived at the studios, the guards let me in straight away, I drove around to the set of glee. I parked up next to Naya's car. I took the label out of my hand bag and wrote on it

' **I thought I'd buy you something whilst out shopping. There's also a little surprise inside xx'**

I got out of the car going to my boot, I looked around making sure no one was around, before taking the baby items out of the Ralph Lauren bag and popping them in the Michael Kors handbag. I popped the bag back in the box, putting the lid back on before closing the boot and making my way inside.

"Demi it's so nice to see you" I turned and seen Lea making her way over to me. I gave her a one arm hug before pulling back

"Hey Lea, it's good to see you too. How are you doing" I looked around for Naya but couldn't see her

"I'm very good thank you. Are you looking for that fiancée of yours"

"I'm very good thank you" I couldn't help the big smile on my face "Yes I am, so you know where she is"

"I think she might be in her trailer. Do you want me to call her" Lea took her phone out her pocket about to call her

"No, don't worry I'll go and find her" Lea nodded and made her way to her trailer not before saying goodbye and sharing another quick hug. I walked to Naya's trailer, walking up the steps and knocking on her door, before walking in. Naya looked up from her phone, her face lit up when she seen me

"Hey baby, what are you doing here. Not that I don't want see you" I walked towards her putting my stuff down on the table before going to sit on her lap

"I wanted to come and see you plus I got you a little something whilst shopping. Do you want to see" I gave Naya a quick kiss before cuddling in to her.

"Well that's nice, you didn't have to though baby. Did you call the doctors" I knew she would ask. Quick Demi think.

"I wanted to though, yes I have to call back soon to see if there are any cancellations for today if not then it'll be tomorrow morning" Naya nodded giving me a quick kiss. "Do you want your present" I was eager for her to open it now

"Yes please. Jump up so I can open it" I stood up letting her get up before sitting back down. She opened the box taking out the handbag and looking at it. I took my lip in between my teeth when she read the label out loud.

Naya looked at the label again before opening the bag. She looked inside pulling the items out she looked and studied each one before she looked at me then back at the baby stuff. I could see tears coming to her eyes

"Dem, is this what I think your telling me. Are we having a baby" Naya put the stuff down and walked over to me, crouching down in front of me

"Yes Naya we are having a baby. I thought about doing a test but went to the doctors instead. And before you moan I wanted to surprise you" Naya leaned forward giving me a hug before pulling back giving em a quick kiss. When the kiss ended she pulled back and started rolling up my jumper and my vest top. She placed small kisses all over my belly telling the baby she already loves them, before pulling my top down and giving me another hug

"Oh my... Demi we're having a baby. When is the first scan" I hugged Naya back before telling her what Dr Florenzo said

"I need to call her and arrange a time as I didn't want to do it and you're not able to get time off to come" Naya sat back down on the sofa moving me to sit on her lap. Naya's hand went straight to my belly, rubbing her unborn baby.

"Ok well we need to speak to Ryan, but just call her and try and get one for next Wednesday or Thursday" I nodded my head. "Don't worry about the time just call and text me and I'll speak to Ryan"

"Okay baby, I'll call when I go home" We just sat on the sofa for a few more minutes before we heard a tap on the door and Lea telling Naya it's time to go back to filming. We stood up Naya placing the items back in the bag and her handbag back in the box. I picked the box up before we made our way outside "I'll see you later baby. I love you"

"I Iove you too. And I love our baby" Naya gave me a quick kiss before she went back to work and I made my way back to my car.

When I got in the car I just had this big smile on my face, still not believing we are having a baby and this is just a dream.

We're having a baby...


	4. Wait You're Together

**Naya POV**

"Babe, are you ready to leave" I shouted up the stairs. I looked at my watch and seen it was nearing 5:45 meaning we had to leave soon to get to the school for 6. It was the start of the new school year which meant a lot to do and lots of new students.

"I'm coming, keep ya wig on" I chuckled, before I heard running down the stairs and looked up and seen my beautiful wife coming down with her handbag and laptop bag over one shoulder and her heels in the other. When she reached the bottom step she gave me a quick kiss before I took her bags from her.

"Right ready to go Mrs Rivera" Demi had a big smile on her face as I said Mrs Rivera. First day back at work as Mrs and Mrs and I must say it suits her so much. I grabbed her hand once she stood up and made our way out of the front door. I let go of Demi's hand so she could lock the front door. Once the door was locked we made our way to the car, I unlocked it placing the bags in the boot before going to open Demi's door.

I can't wait to see the expression on the kids faces when they realise that Demi and I are married as they always asked if we were together but we wouldn't give them any answers. I got in the car and started it before we made our way to the school where we both work at. Demi was the English teacher and I was the Gym teacher. We both met at College before we took our friendship to the next level and became girlfriends, now 5 years down the line, we have just married.

I pulled up into the car park, in my parking space. I put the car in park before getting out and meeting Demi at the back of the car. I popped the trunk open and grabbed our bags handing Demi hers before grabbing my gym bag. I shut the trunk before locking the car and grabbing Demi's hand linking our fingers together and making our way into the school.

We made our way to the staff room, as we walked in the teachers let of party streamers and shouted congratulations. We said thank you before I made my way over to the coffee machine and made myself and Demi a cup of coffee. I looked over my shoulder and smiled seeing Demi's smile as a lot the the female staff who were around the same age as us asked to look at her ring and was asking for all the details on wedding as we went to Mexico to get married so it was only our family there.

I made my way over to Demi handing her, her cup of coffee before taking a seat next to Demi. Demi moved to sit on my lap and cuddled into me. We carried on talking before we had to make our way to our classrooms for registration.

 **Demi POV**

Once we finished our coffee, Naya and I made our way to my classroom. My shoulders were hurting but I guess that's from all the amazing sex we had whilst on our honeymoon/family holiday. Naya could tell I was aching so she hopped up on my desk and pulled me between her legs where she started massaging my shoulders. Naya's hands feel amazing and my shoulders were starting to feel a lot better.

I don't know how long went by the bell rang signalling students must make there way to there classrooms. Naya stopped what she was doing and quickly jumped of my desk.

"I best get going, love you" Naya gave me a quick kiss before she left my classroom to go to her office.

"Love you too baby" I kissed her back before I went and sat at my desk, logging onto my laptop so I could load the register up.

I wrote my new name on the board so everyone knew what to call me by down. I wasn't ashamed of being married to a women, and there wasn't that many homophobic people in the school so it wasn't that bad.

"Good Morning, Miss Lovato" I looked up and smiled at the pupil who said good morning, realising it was JJ, one of the basketball players who even though he looks tough, he's one of the most polite and kind boys I know in this school.

"Good Morning JJ, but it isn't Miss Lovato anymore" I replied back, and smirked a little when I seen confusion take over his face. I nodded towards the board and he looked at it then back at me then at the name again.

"Wait, what? Mrs Rivera. As in your married to Miss Rivera the fit gym teacher" I giggled nodding my head yes. By this time the whole class was in sitting down listening to our conversation.

"Yes, as in the gym teacher Miss Rivera. And ayy keep your thoughts to yourself about my wife" I smirked and seen him blush slightly.

"Did I just hear right that Miss L is married to Miss Rivera. The two most beautiful teachers in the school are married. How did we never know you were together" I heard another basketball player speak up.

"Well thank you for calling me and Miss Lovato beautiful but she's off the market. She is my wife so keep your eyes to yourself" I turned when I heard Naya, she had a smirk on her face. I didn't hear her come into the classroom.

"Was your ears burning Miss?" I asked Naya with a small smile

"Of course" she smirked before she made her way over tonne standing behind me and massaging my shoulders again before she spoke to the class "Right, I know some of you were in the sports teams last year but, it's the start of the new school year meaning you must try out again. I have emailed Mrs Rivera the times so she will show you to once I leave"

I looked up at Naya to see if she was going to tell them the other news. She looked down and we had a silent conversation before I nodded to give her the go a head.

"It's fine with me N" I told her. I leant back into her touch. I could fall asleep just from her massaging me, but then remembering where I am I knew I couldn't.

"Also girls, if you are trying out for the girls basketball team it's not only me you have to impress, as Mrs Rivera has joined the coaching team and will be the new girls coach" There was a round of cheers as Naya told the class about me coaching the basketball team.

I took up the offer from Naya as I don't really like many sports but I do love basketball and was always in the basketball teams through school and was probably the best female player in the school, not being big headed or anything. Plus the school needed a coach for the girls team so I too that role on.

"Alright calm down children, please can you all focus back on me. So I can get the register done. Was that everything Mrs Rivera" Naya removed her hands from my shoulders before stepping back.

"Nope that is all. I will see you all at tryouts this afternoon. If you are coming for tryouts make sure you get a free pass from the office. There are only a certain amount so if you want to tryout for the teams be quick" with that Naya squeezed my shoulder before leaving.

As the day went by Naya and I received more congratulatory messages. I had a permanent smile on my face all day.

I can't wait to get home and spend some time with Naya curled up on the sofa or in bed watching movies or having more amazing sex. If we continue having sex like we have the past week since we got married, it won't be too long before I'm pregnant...


	5. O Christmas Tree

**O** **Christmas Tree**

 **Naya POV**

"Baby you ready to go" I called out once I come back into the house after I took the baby bag and stroller out to the car. We are on our way to find a Christmas tree

"I'm on my way, just had to change AJ's diper" I looked up the stairs and Demi was just walking down with our 9 month old son. When he seen me he got all excited waving his arms up and down. I held my hands out so he can come to me whilst Demi got her shoes on.

"Did you leave mommy a nice parcel did you" I threw him up in the air making him laugh. Once AJ was back in my arms he starting clapping which seems to be his favourite thing at the moment.

Once Demi had her shoes on I gave her a quick kiss before we made our way out to the car. Demi locking the front door before making her way to the car. Once I had strapped AJ in and made sure he had his in car toys to keep him amused I got in and we made our way to Penn Farm to find our Christmas tree.

 **At Penn Farm**

 **Demi POV**

Naya and I had our arms around each other's waist as we both pushed the stroller trying to find a Christmas tree. AJ had fallen asleep so we just walked around talking and taking the odd photos with fans who asked for one.

Christmas this year will be a special one as it will be AJ's first Christmas and our first Christmas in our new home so we have my parents and 2 sisters along with Naya's parents and brother and sister in law and her younger sister coming to stay with us all weekend.

"You know, I never knew looking for a Christmas tree would be therapeutic, I mean it's nice out, we get to spend time as a family" I heard Naya speak, I squeezed her waist before snuggling more into her.

"I know what you mean. But I guess once we get the tree and get it decorated I can start wrapping presents up and put under the tree. We also need to hang the stockings over the fire place" Naya kissed my head before she stopped walking to look at some of the trees before she decided to carry on walking

" I know, I can't wait for this afternoon, decorating the tree with the family. Do you need a hand wrapping presents. And I'm sure me and our fathers can do that this afternoon as well. Can I know what I have in my stocking" I chuckled at Naya trying to find out what she has.

"You can help me wrap some presents but I'm kicking you out the room when I wrap yours up. Your stocking will just be filled with Durex Comfort XL Extra Large Condoms" I joked, I can't wait for her to see one of her presents.

"Babeeee, we aren't using condoms, i haven't used one since we first started dating" I chuckled at her moaning. I was about to say something else when I think I found us a Christmas tree.

"Mi amor what about that tree, it's big enough and we can get all the family to help come and decorate it" Naya stopped walking and looked at the tree i pointed to

"That looks good to me. Wait here whilst I go and get some one" Naya kissed my forehead before walking off to find an employee.

I looked down into the stroller to see if AJ was awake but he was still asleep so I pushed the hood back over and pulled the seat back a little so he was laying back a little.

When I look up I could see some girls looking over at me so I waved at them and they went all giddy. I waved them over and was talking to them and quickly took some selfies and gave them an autograph before Naya came back over with an employee.

The girls left to go back to there parents waving as they ran off. Naya came and wrapper her arms around me as we waited for the employee to put some netting around it so we can get it home easily.

Once the tree was wrapped I made my way to pay for it whilst Naya went to me my dad in the car park so he can put it in his car to take it back to ours. I paid for the tree and made my way back to our car, where Naya was waiting with Eddie just talking

"Hey daddy" I gave Eddie a hug before pulling back

"Hey baby girl. I was just saying to Naya that everyone is already at yours ready to decorate the tree together. Both your mothers have been out and brought decorations for the tree" I chuckled and shock my head. They are crazy but I know Naya and I wouldn't want them any other way

"They are terrible, but alright, we will meet you there. You may have a grumpy grandson as well as I'm going to try and wake him up when we get home, that's if he doesn't wake up by the time we get home" I hugged my dad before getting AJ out his stroller and putting him in his car seat. Naya took his stroller folding it down and putting it in the trunk.

Once AJ was strapped in I closed the car door before getting in my self. I grabbed the bottle of water taking a quick drink before Naya got in and she started the car up.

As we made our way home, I turned the radio on and was singing quietly along to the radio, I don't know why but I always get nervous singing in front of Naya when it's just us but I can sing in front of 20,000+ plus people and not get nervous

"You know, I love how you get shy singing in front of me but can sing in front of thousands of people" Naya had placed he hand on my knee, before moving her hand to my thigh and rubbing it

"Yeah I know you do, and you remind me most of the time when we are in the car and its starting to get annoying" I do get a little annoyed with how often she brings it up.

" Ok, I won't mention it again" Naya removed her hand from my leg, before stopping the car once we reached home. She just got out and went to the trunk, getting the stroller out and taking it back inside, so I know she's a little upset but it gets annoying with how much she mentions it

I go and get AJ from the back before grabbing his bag and making my way into the house. He's slowly waking up so I know he will start to whine in a minute as he will want a bottle.

 **Naya POV**

After Demi told me to stop mentioning how shy she gets I did get a little upset as usually we would have a little joke then sing a long together but this time seemed different, so I just left it and carried on driving before we reached home.

Once I got the stroller out the trunk, I made my way into the house, leaving his stroller in the small cloakroom we have by the front door. I made my way into the family room and go around hugging our family before going and getting a bottle ready for AJ.

I made my way back into the family room grabbing AJ from Demi before sitting down and letting AJ have his bottle.

"Do I want to know how much the both of you spent on Christmas Decorations" I ask both our mums, they looked at each other before turning to look at me with a smirk on both there faces

"Look we had to go all out, it's your first home you've brought together, and it's your baby boys first Christmas so we've got to make it special" Dianna spoke up my mum nodding her head and agreeing.

I love how much my mum and dad get along with Demi's parents same as my brother and his wife and my sister get along with Demi's 2 sisters.

"I know but seriously you two are always spoiling us too much. Don't get me wrong we are grateful for it but sometimes it's a little too much" I turned my head when I heard Demi speak up. Something isn't right today, Demi's been a little off and a little snappy

I looked down when I could feel movement and AJ had finished his bottle and was wanting to get down on the floor and play. I placed him down on the floor letting him play. He crawled straight for the tree so this could be interesting once all the decoration are on there

"Well anyway, shall we get started on the tree decorating and decorating the house, we have an eager little man" we all looked over at AJ and he had his little hand around one of the branches shaking it and laughing

We all started decorating the tree, with music playing and everyone dancing and singing along whilst we decorated the tree with lights, baubles and tinsel.

"What do you think your doing you little monkey, they have to stay on the tree" AJ doing his bit and trying to pull any of the baubles he could reach off and laughing as he was doing it.

When Demi went to take one from him it just shattered in her hands, AJ finding it funny. Demi just shock her head and laughed a little, before tidying up and taking AJ to his play room and playing with him in there.

A couple of hours had gone by and the whole house was decorated ready for Christmas, all our stockings were hanging over the fire place, and me and my dad went and made a small fence and spray painted it with quick drying white paint to place around the tree to try and stop AJ pulling the decorations.

When I went to go and get AJ and Demi so they could see the finished look they were both cuddled up on the Day bed asleep.


	6. Let My Body Have A Say

**Let My Body Have A Say**

 **Naya POV**

Who would of thought at the age of 30 I would be married to the very beautiful, talented, Grammy award winning Demi Lovato and i would be retired from acting and singing and focusing on charity work.

I have been in Kenya the last month helping build another school and hospital with mine and Demi's team which we take with us when we go over.

I had come home a day early so Demi will have a surprise when she gets in from her day of interviews. I had spoke Natalie who is apart of Demi's team and she said she'd be home about 6 and it's now 5:30 so I went and washed my hair before putting on some lacy red underwear and my Oakland Raiders Shirt, planning on having a bubble bath.

I got some Roses and made a trail from the front door up the stairs, I left a note on the stand by the key safe _**'if you follow the petals your find a surprise'**_ and made my way upstairs with the petals and laid some on the bed, I went and ran some water with bubbles and put more rose petals in the water and laid some candles.

I heard a car pull up and door shut, I heard Demi unlock the front door

"Hello, Nay" I didn't say anything just chuckled, I left her a note telling her to follow the rose petals.

 **Demi POV**

I'm not going to lie I have missed Naya loads and this next day couldn't come quick enough. All day Natalie has been giving me a weird look and smirking every now and then but I don't have a clue why she is doing it.

The time had come when I had finally finished for the weekend, making sure I had this weekend off to spend time with Naya. I drove home and parked in the garage before making my way to the front door. I unlocked the front door and stopped thinking it was strange the alarm didn't go off. It wasn't until I looked and seen rose petals going up the stairs and a note by the key cupboard. I read the note before running upstairs and to our bedroom.

When I made it to our room I chucked my bag down by the door before running and jumping onto the bed and straddling Naya

"Hey baby, I've missed you so much" I leant down and gave her a much needed kiss which she then deepened. I pulled back for air "I've missed you so much, and your little friend has as well" I grind my hips into Naya giving her a hint

"I've missed you too mi amor. I've ran us a bubble bath where i thought we can relax, i want to talk to you about something aswell" Naya leaned up to give me another kiss before I got off her and grabbed her hand making our way into the bathroom. I smiled at the candle lit bubble bath Naya always being the romantic one.

I stripped out of my clothes before getting into the bath holding my hand out for Naya to take, helping her in the bath. When she settled between my legs I wrapped my arms around her placing kisses on her neck. Moments like this I love after a hard day just relaxing in the bath or in bed watching movies.

"What did you want to talk about baby" I rested my head on her shoulder to show I was listening. Naya moved so she was straddling my legs and placed her hands around my neck and my hands went to her waist

"Well, I was thinking when I was in Kenya and that I want to start a family. I mean I'm retired and out of the spot light and work from home with all the charity work and" I cut her of with a kiss, pulling her closer. I felt Naya grind her hips into me. I felt Demi junior start to get hard so I knew we needed to take this to the bedroom.

"I couldn't agree with you more, let's get out and go to the bed" I tapped Naya's leg so she could slide off me so I could get out and grab a towel drying of quickly before grabbing a towel for Naya and helping her out before drying her off.

Once she was dried off I lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around me. Once she was up in my arms we started kissing again, I could feel my dick growing harder. As I made it to the bed placing Naya down in the middle of the bed kissing her gently.

I moved my lips to her neck leaving a mark before kissing down her body paying attention to her boobs, I placed my mouth around her right tit sucking on it and massaging her left boob with my hand I swapped boobs making sure both had extra attention

"Mmmm Demi, please stop teasing, I need you in me " I head Naya speak up. I left her boobs alone kissing down her body, once I get down to where she wants me I wrap my lips around her clit sucking and licking around it before moving down and pushing my tongue inside of her. I moved my hands to Naya's hips to stop her moving so much

"Like that baby or more...hmm" I moaned against her lips, never getting bored of how good Naya tastes. I could tell she was getting close with how her walls were clamping around my tongue. I moved my lips back to clit before pushing 2 fingers into her

" fuck Demi, more I've missed you too much, give me more" I pulled out a little before entering again with 3 fingers. I moved my fingers in and out quickly bringing her to the edge "FUCK DEM IMMA IMMA CUUMMMMMMM" I pulled my fingers out and moved my tongue back to her entrance lapping up her cum forgetting how good she tasted.

I moved my way back up her body, kissing my way back up to her lips. I moved to straddle Naya's hips, rocking my hips against her.

 **Naya POV**

I couldn't believe Demi wanted the same as me and wanted to start a family. Which brings me to where we are now. My amazing wife has just given me a mind blowing orgasm and that was just with her tongue and her fingers.

"Baby I need you in me" I breathed out. I moved my hips up her solid dick hoping to gain some friction needing her so bad

"Ok baby, tell me when your ready" Demi moved so she was hovering over me, i felt the tip of her dick near my entrance so I lifted my hips a little, feeling Demi push all the way in. "Fuck, Nay your so fucking tight" my walls clamped around Demi straight away

"Ha or your dick is massive" I smirked because her dick is pretty big. I waited and let my self adjust to her size before moving my hips to tell her to move. I pulled her down to kiss her. "Go baby, lets make a baby" Demi pulled out of the kiss and chuckled rather loudly

Demi started moving, slowly before she built up a good rhythm, I moved my hips to meet hers our skin slapping together

"Fuck, I've missed this pussy" Demi rested her head beside mine, placing kisses on my neck

"Mmm and I've missed your big dick. Keep going baby harder"

"Oh fuck, I've missed you telling me what to do" I smirked a little. "Fuck, your walls are squeezing me good"

"Hmmmmm, oohhhhh, yeah baby harder please" Demi picked her pace up and I could feel myself getting closer to my orgasm "hmmmmmm, I'm so close baby, harder please. Ooooohhhhhhhhh"

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I reached my second orgasm of the night and Demi wasn't slowing down. I guess with 1 month away from each other is far to long and we both have needs.

"Fuck Dem I'm going to cum" my walls squeezed Demi's dick tighter before cumming all over it "hmmmm I'm cummmmmingggggg"

Demi kept going, Knowing we will both orgasm together on the next one or she will try and wait to cum.

"Ugh Nay you feel so damn good, I'm close" Demi moved her lips towards mine and we started making out again "hmm, yeah, fuck yeah" Demi started to slow a little so I know she if getting close

"I'm close again baby, keep going...right there...yeah...hmm so good...love you baby"

"I'm close, let go baby...hmmm please tell me your close...love you to babe"

"Fuck Demi right there...ohhhh yeaaaahhhhh... IM CUMMMMMIIIIMNNNGGGG" I scream out as I let go for a third time. I could feel Demi's dick pulsating so I knew she would cum and second now

"Yeah...fuck...I'm soooo close" Demi pulled back so I could look she look me right in the eye. Demi slowed her movements before she pulled back and slammed right into me stilling her movement, releasing her cum in me "ohhh fuck... ohh...ohh...omg that feels so good...oh god" Demi moaned out.

Both of our breathing was heavy, Demi decided to lay flush on me her dick still buried in me.

"I love you so much, next time I have to go away with the charity your coming with me baby" I placed small kisses on her lips, Demi's eyes fluttering close then opening back up again

"I love you to mi amor, I would love to go away with you, I'm taking a couple years out the music once these grammy's are over so we can do some charity work together" Demi placed a kiss on my lips before I could feel her breathing start to get heavy

"Night darling" I whispered, tucking some hair behind earn before closing my eyes aswell.

 **3 Months Later and Demi's Birthday**

 **Naya POV**

So, that night of love making on the night when I come home from Kenya, we did happen to make a little baby. Which brings me today, Demi's birthday and telling her that I am 3 months pregnant. Trying to keep it a secret was so hard but I can't wait to see her face when I give her her presents.

I was downstairs making breakfast for myself and Demi to eat in bed, I have all her presents from me and cards upstairs already so she can open them in bed. I finished of the last of the pancakes putting them on a plate then before putting coffee, Orange juice, pancakes with lemon juice, syrup on a tray. I grabbed the tray making my way upstairs, when I got to the bedroom I placed the tray down before running to the closet to get Demi's cards and presents, I made my way back to the bed waking Demi up with kisses

"Wake up my love" I placed kisses all over her face, before going to her lips. I seen her eyes flutter open and her cute morning smile "Happy Birthday my darling"

"Hmm morning. I smell coffee and pancakes" I chuckled always wanting coffee first thing in the morning

"There is coffee and pancakes for breakfast, also your cards and presents are on the bed" i sat up grabbing the tray placing it between us

"Hmm thank you babe" Demi sat up taking a sip of her coffee before starting to eat her pancakes, we are breakfast in silent before she moved the tray to her bedside table so she could open her cards and presents.

Demi picked up the cards first from her family, opening them and placing them on the bed, she opened mine last and smiling before leaning over to give me a kiss. We moved onto the presents and I had the special one hidden. Demi got jewellery, perfume, clothes and spa days for her birthday. When she thought she had opened them all I leant over and got the last one

"Here you go baby you forgot this one" Demi looked at me before opening the present. Inside was a cream baby grow, Demi looked at me strange before opening the card I put inside.

Demi opened the card, reading the front, her face looking so confused, she carried on reading the card before she looked at me

"Is this for real, we're having a baby" Demi had tears running down her face

"Yeah we are baby. Happy Birthday from me and our little bean" Demi moved the presents to the side before leaning over and giving me a kiss before she moved and gave my stomach a kiss

"I can't believe we are having a baby, these 6 months need to hurry up I want to meet our little one" Demi kept giving my belly kisses before moving back up to me

"Well baby Lovato needs to finish cooking first" Demi laughed hard shaking her head

"Babe that was so corny. But I can't wait to go through this journey with you" Demi give me one last kiss before we snuggled up in bed with each other.


	7. O Christmas Tree Part 2

O Christmas Tree Part 2

 **Naya POV**

When I saw Demi asleep on the day bed with AJ I just stood in the door way leaning against the frame smiling at the 2 of them. I pulled my phone out taking a picture of the 2 of them debating whether to put it on Instagram but deciding against it as I didn't want to add more fuel to Demi's mood at the moment and make her even more pissed of at me.

I stay watching them for another 5 minutes, before going back to the living room, smiling as my mum pulls out monopoly and scrabble from one of the shelves in the family room.

"Is Demi not joining us?" I heard Dallas ask me once she sat down around the large coffee table we have, placing down the tray which had mugs of hot chocolate on

"She is curled up asleep on the day bed with AJ, so I'm just going to leave her there. If I wake her up she will only be annoyed at me even more" shit I didn't mean to let that slip. They will only start asking questions now " before you ask we haven't had an argument she just been a little snappy today at a couple of things. Please don't say anything to her otherwise there will be an argument and I don't want to ruin a good day" I pleased with them hoping they wouldn't ask

"Okay, baby girl we won't say anything" I heard my mum speak up so i just smiled at her and nodded my thank you. We started off with scrabble, so far no arguing or moaning. After we had played 2 games, Dianna winning a game along with my papa. Just as we were about to start playing monopoly I seen Demi quickly run towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back" I got up running towards the play room first to see where AJ was and seen Demi had put a pillow barrier around him and on the floor whilst he still slept "can one of you grab AJ for me" I called back seeing Maddie jump up and go to the play room getting AJ whilst I moved towards he downstairs bathroom. Demi was leant over the toilet. I moved over to her side rubbing her back and holding her hair back.

"Let it out baby" I kept rubbing her back until she sat back on her legs, I helped her stand up before getting her a toothbrush so she could brush her teeth to get rid of the taste of sick. "What's going on baby, is this just a sickness bug or is there something else" I look at her, my arm around her waist, rubbing my thumb against her hip.

"I wasn't going to say anything until later, but I took a test this morning before we left to go tree hunting and it was positive. We are expecting our second child" Dem looked at me, through the mirror, shyness in her voice, I moved so I was behind her, turning her in my arms. "Please don't say anything yet"

"Wait...we're expecting again and you expect me to keep this amazing new quiet" I couldn't we're having another baby. Demi just looked at me like she has done all day with a not so pleasing look. I held my hands up to her "Ok Ok I'll keep it quiet for as long as you want me too"

I wrapped my arms back around her and placed a soft kiss on her lips a smile on my face. I pulled back and pulled her into a tight hug.

 **Demi POV**

I held Naya tight when she pulled me into a hug, glad the secret is out now. I can't wait to see how this pregnancy journey will be, hoping my morning sickness isn't as bad as it was with AJ

"Come on lets go back out and join the family. But please try not to let slip that we are expecting"

"I'll try not to baby. Come on let's go back out and join in with game time. I want to beat Dallas at Monopoly and wind her up like I usually do" I laughed as Naya always wins at monopoly when we play at Christmas and other holidays.

"Please play nice, I can't be dealing with a grumpy Dallas"

We walked back out to the living room and sat on the floor. I sat between Naya's legs leaning back against her smiling over at AJ who was sat on Maddie lap playing with one of his toys

"Right, let's get this game started I've got a game to win" I shook my head at Naya trying to get a rise from Dallas, who just sat there ignoring her whilst she dealt the money. Once the money was dealt my dad started the game off.

 **2 hours later**

"Wait that's not fair, you can't just not pay me because you landed on one of my property's. Stop cheating Naya" Here we go again, arguing over not playing fairly

"Nay just pay her the money to stop this arguing" I told her then leant back and whispered in her ear "if you don't pay her no sex tonight. Simples" I turned back around to our family smiling over at AJ who was stood leaning against my mum sucking bud dummy

"Ok fine here you are" Naya just through the paper money over the table then leant back against the sofa

"Thanks Naya. I don't think we want to know what Demi just told you to make you pay" l had to hold back my laugh as Naya just huffed and pulled me back into her planting a kiss on my neck

"Well let's put it this way, just be glad you aren't staying tonight otherwise you'll need some ear plugs" omg why did Naya just say that in front of our parent

"Really Nay, in front of our parents. I don't care if they know we have sex but did you just have to say that" I huffed

"Ohh Naya just got told off" Dallas just started laughing not really helping at all

"Dallas, Naya please stop acting like 2 year olds, AJ is being more behaved then you two at the moment. Packet it in or Naya your sleeping in the spare room tonight" I got up and left the game going upstairs and lying down. I had to take myself out of that situation otherwise me getting annoyed and stressed could harm our unborn baby

I stayed upstairs for the rest of the evening, staying away from game night as I can't be dealing with Naya and Dallas acting childish over a game of monopoly.

I just lead in bed watching tv until I heard a knock on the door i told whoever it was to come in before turning to see who it was, watching my mum walk further into the room and come and sit on the bed

"We are off now baby girl, call me in the morning and we will arrange a day in the week to go for breakfast and have a proper catch up"

"Ok, thank you for coming over and helping decorate the house" I lean forward to hug my mum, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"That's alright sweetheart, I think we've tired your little boy out now though, Naya is just getting him changed then putting him down for the night" there was another knock on the door and it was everyone just saying there goodbyes before they all left

Naya came into the bedroom and went straight to the bathroom to have a wash and clean her teeth. She made her way back into the bedroom and came to lie down on her side of the bed

"I'm sorry for acting like a kid downstairs, it wasn't fair on everyone"

"Thank you for apologising but it's near enough every time we play monopoly you and Dallas start on each other and every time it gets boring and annoying. You need to snap out of it and just play fairly"

I turn to look at Naya and see her look down before looking back up at me

"I know, next time I'll try or we should just play teams and me and Dallas go on the same team to stop the arguing"

"That sounds like a great idea" I reach out for her hand placing it on my belly, once she get the hint she starts to rub my belly "as much as I would love to make love to my amazing wife, I feel really tired, maybe we can in the morning before AJ wakes up"

"That fine with me baby, I love you mi amor" Naya leans down to kiss my belly before leaning up and giving me a kiss before pulling back and opening her arms, letting me snuggle into her.


End file.
